Unwanted Incursions
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: They came. And suddenly, whatever humans that hadn't died or turned were forced to flee. This is the story of Funami Yui, who was just another average, middle school girl. This is the story of her travels, her friends, her enemies, and her quest to save Kyouko, and ultimately, herself. But the real enemy here is not the demons which threaten Japan. No, the real enemy is right here.


**Hello, and welcome to my very first YuruYuri fic! I just finished watching the series a second time, and felt the need to write something drastic. Basically, demons. And, later on, some gore and violence. Some horror themes. You have been warned. But hopefully I manage to balance that with light-hearted sardonic humour or something.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Yui encountered a demon, she wished she hadn't.

After all, the encounter left scars. Not the healable kind, the _demonic_ kind. Those were the worst kind of scars. Big, black, spiny ones.

With one blow, the girl was down and out. Everything else was a blur: For example, it never crossed her mind that the demon in question never bothered to finish her off. The question of how she woke up in a forest without her pack also went unanswered. She just continued dying.

The first warning happened in some remote country area. The status was 'Under control'. Then a whole town was wiped off the map. The status moved up to 'Caution needed'.

Some people had already started running, but Yui had a family, and she couldn't, wouldn't, leave. Foolishly, she believed that in her little apartment, she would be safe from the terrors.

It all happened so suddenly.

They landed, right in the middle of town, and destruction followed them wherever they went. Huge, hulking beasts of flesh, yet not of flesh. And that wasn't the worst. These beasts released all the demons. Smaller, but deadlier. They wanted to spill blood. Status was moved to the improbable 'End of society'. That's when the mass evacuation started.

Foolishly, Yui followed the crowd blindly, hoping, praying, that her family was too.

Somehow, people managed to make it out of town before the demons arrived. They were lucky to escape with the clothes off their backs. Yui followed a group until she lost them, and found herself lost in unfamiliar territory. The woods behind the town were thick and wild, and it didn't take long for such a thing to happen.

Ironically, this all happened the day before school started. Yui laughed about it later, when it processed through her brain. But at the time she was terrified out of her wits.

* * *

The attack was quick, fierce, and came out of seemingly nowhere. The demon was huge and black and menacing. Her hand was left mangled by the thing's fist, and a large chunk of the tree was smashed to pieces. When she awoke from her slumber, she was yet again in unfamiliar territory, surrounded on all sides by tall trees. Sunlight filtered weakly through the leaves, leaving her hand visible. It was grotesque.

Mere words may be hard pressed to describe the horrors inflicted on Yui. Not only had every finger been crushed badly out of place, but the palm had split open, and scabbed over. One finger had a bone sticking out of it. Splinters from the branch buried into her arm. A fingernail had almost completely been ripped off. It should have hurt, but Yui felt no pain. It was completely numb. Her tongue could taste nothing.

For a night, she laid there in a state of half-consciousness, barely aware of the small animals rustling in the foliage, or the stomping of some far away survivor. Her stomach was empty, but her pack was nowhere to be seen, which meant there was no chance of finding food. And then came the pain.

The excruciating, nauseating, pain.

It felt as if her hand was being thrust right into an open fire, and her wounds dipped in a bowl of salt. She could only watch as slowly, slowly, day by day, her hand changed. Her entire self changed. Not a small change, a _big_ one.

Her arm would randomly go into a spasmodic fit, convulsing with painful, sharp movements. Claws burst through the skin where her fingers once were, replacing the useless stumps. Yui could feel her bones changing, morphing. It was horrible. It would have been terrifying, were she not so faint from hunger and thirst.

It was pure chance that a girl came to save her.

How long had she been there? Days? It couldn't have been too long, or she'd be dead from thirst.

Was she dead?

No, if she were dead, she wouldn't be in so much pain.

Unless God was a sadist.

She let out an involuntary groan, her muscles moving just the tiniest bit. The shift alerted more than one presence. Small animals scattered from around her, and a human foot came into view. Not a demon.

Human.

Her eyes could barely look up, her ears could barely hear a sound. Yet, she knew the girl had gasped, maybe taken a step back. Perhaps she had screamed for help. But the next thing she knew, a water bottle was being held to her lips. It was one of those clear, much too expensive for their own good type of bottles.

_Where did she get the money to buy that?_ She thought, unwittingly. _And why is my mouth wet?_

She realised the girl was trying to get her to drink, so, to humour her, she cracked open a mouth a sliver. Cool water rushed into her mouth and she nearly gagged, but luckily she managed not to inhale any of the water. Her throat felt irritated and burning now, not just her hand. Speaking of which, the burning sensation had moved up to her elbow. That was really helpful.

_Why is God trying to save me? _She wondered morbidly. _If I'm already dead?_

Pink came into view. A fuzzy, furry pink. Or maybe that was just her eyesight giving way.

Next thing she knew, she had blacked out.

A deep breath broke the pinkette out of her stupor. The demon-girl-thing was waking up, no doubt in better condition than before. The old timber jack's hut served her well for the past twenty four hours, and she was sure it would serve her guest as well. The question was, would the girl be friendly?

The demon-girl-thing tried to rise, but let out a cry of surprise and pain, and fell back down to the musty old bed. Her side had been bandaged up, albeit sloppily, by the pinkette and was still in the process of healing.

Shredded sleeve surrounded the girl. Apparently, her new arm was too big for her clothes.

The demon-girl opened her eyes, and winced at the light. The other occupant of the hut looked on with something close to sympathy.

"Do you feel any better?"

The girl tried to say something, but her throat was still too hoarse. She shook her head feebly.

"You have a fever. Hang on, I'll get you something."

For some reason, the water in the hut still worked, though the smaller girl wasn't planning on it lasting any longer. Ripping off some more of the patient's sleeve, a part that wasn't stained with blood, she took it to the slightly rusty bathroom and washed it under a tap. She returned, placing the cloth on the demon-girl's forehead.

"Don't stress. Since you were unconscious, the change slowed down." The pinkette said. This must have startled the dark haired demon-girl-thing, as she sat up, taking a sharp intake of breath at the pain, and raised her hand.

It wasn't broken anymore.

But it was huge, and clawed, and black, and looked like something straight out of a nightmare.

Eyes bulging wide, the girl-demon looked about to scream or faint but did none of those things. Instead, she let her sore eyes wander up her arm. The sleeve was ripped up to halfway down the forearm, and, taking a deep breath, she pulled the sleeve up.

It wasn't a pretty sight. On one side, the skin was completely human, bulging slightly as if something were growing underneath it. The flesh got darker, greyer, and finally into hard, black armour as it neared the hand. Suddenly devoid of colour, the girl-demon pushed the sleeve back down and put her head gently on the pillow.

"It's… not exactly a pretty sight," the pinkette said, "but, I'll see what I can do."

The girl on the bed looked at her with a blank gaze that simply screamed 'Don't come near me!'

So she didn't.

The demon-girl finally got up and walking again, if only for short periods of time. She was constantly dizzy, possibly a side-effect of the transformation, or of dehydration, or of both. There was a meagre amount of food left in the hut, mostly canned food anyway, but between them, it was going to run out quickly.

Two days after the incident, when the girl-demon was eating by herself, and even helping to chop the firewood, the pair sat down at the small table and ate the improvised meal that had been cooked.

"Hey," The pink haired girl said suddenly, causing the girl-demon to stop eating for a moment. It was somewhat difficult to eat now that everything up to her elbow was a hard, black armour, but luckily it wasn't her dominant hand. "I'd like to know your name."

The black haired girl looked at her for a minute, eyes flickering with indecisiveness.

"Yui."

"That's a nice name."

Yui resumed her meal and the girl sighed. "I'm Chinatsu."

If Yui heard this, she chose not to acknowledge it. When she was full, she looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to mask the pain, before picking up her bowl and placing it in the sink which was filled with water. Chinatsu took the hint and did the same.

The cosy fire was becoming more necessary at night, as the hut had no way of heating itself. The two would huddle up, (Chinatsu taking care to be on Yui's right, so that the black monstrosity didn't have to touch her) even if no words were spoken. Sometimes, Yui would be so tired and dazed that Chinatsu could lay her head in the crook of the older girl's neck.

So it was, until the third day, when it was time for Yui to leave.

Chinatsu knew. She knew that Yui couldn't stay forever, but she selfishly tried to hold on to her. And now, it was going to hurt more to see her leave. Yui was actually the one to bring it up first.

"I should probably leave."

Chinatsu dropped the firewood she was holding. "Huh?"

Yui said no more, though both the girl's eyes were drawn to Yui's arm, which was changing quicker and quicker with each passing day.

"It's best for both of us, I think." Yui said, her voice strong and not croaky anymore. "I will never forget what you have done, Chinatsu."

Chinatsu could see the truth in Yui's words, but even so, she teared up. Throwing all caution to the wind, she jumped at Yui, and the taller girl was surprised by the sudden action.

"I'll miss you." She whispered into Yui's shirt. She had helped clean that shirt. Chinatsu's face blushed a little at the memory.

Yui packed whatever things she could into Chinatsu's spare pack. ("I won't be needing it anymore," She had said, wistfully, almost sad) A torch which was almost dead, a watch that Chinatsu had been saving, a half empty water bottle and an unopened tin of fruit. Before the sun came up, she was gone, nothing more than a shadow and a distant memory.

Back into the forest Yui went, struggling with her fatigue. Her body hadn't moved around for a long time, and the slightest exertion made her tired. And besides that, her ribs still ached and her arm was still on fire. It hadn't subsided; Yui simply ignored its presence.

It was well into morning before Yui declared herself officially lost, and slumped down in the middle of a clearing. It was so very tempting to take a sip from her water bottle, but she knew that it had to be spared for as long as possible. Without a map, she could die of thirst or starvation before the demons got to her.

Sleep must have claimed her unawares, for she found herself waking up to the snap of a light footfall on a branch. Suddenly alert and increasingly paranoid, Yui bolted upright, eyes darting around, looking for the intruder. She could see none past all the leaves until –

A flash a red behind a tree.

"Hello?" She called out softly, as her vocal chords were still dry. There was no answer. Slowly, without making a single noise, Yui lofted her pack onto her back and stood up. Another flash of red, before it disappeared with a little squeak.

"Show yourself." Yui demanded, trying to feel as cool and level as she sounded. After nothing happened, she sighed. She had no choice but to go over and investigate.

As soon as Yui was within arms breadth of the tree, a small girl dashed away. Yui couldn't quite make out the features for the leaves in her way and her steadily failing eyesight. Her own footfalls seemed so much heavier in contrast to the little, bunny like girl ahead of her.

The wild goose chase left Yui panting and gasping for breath, but with a steely determination that only came from a lifetime of dealing with Kyoko, she forced her legs to keep pounding on.

It was going fine until the girl ahead of her looked back to see her pursuer. She tripped over a tree root while Yui came to an abrupt halt, breath coming out in short, staggered wheezes.

"A- Akari?"

"Y-Yui-chan?"

The two locked gazes before they simultaneously fell to the ground, smiles on their faces.

"Who knew I would catch you out here?" Akari laughed, wiping her brow. Yui's grin wasn't near as wide.

"You almost didn't," She said. "Luckily for me, someone came and saved me. Otherwise, I'd be dead or…"

Her unsaid words entered their minds at the same time.

'_A demon'_

"How long has that been there?" Akari gasped, eyeing Yui's disfigured arm.

"No idea. Probably about five or six days?" Yui shrugged, then winced. Maybe shrugging wasn't a good idea yet. "I was unconscious for a while though. Apparently that slows… it… down."

Akari nodded fiercely as if completely understanding what she was talking about.

"Follow me. A-Akari can get us to my sister from here."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. She might be able to help you."

Yui was dubious. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Nevertheless, she followed dutifully, with a _crunch, crunch, crunch_ after Akari's delicate steps.

A distant howl broke them from their trance. Yui saw the redhead in front of her freeze, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Yui dared to ask. Akari didn't answer, just looked around frantically. The thing howled again, and this time Yui recognised it. Inhuman and painful, they had to cover their ears for fear of their eardrums bursting.

That was the biggest mistake Yui had made in her life so far, besides waiting for that damned evacuation.

Something white, and twisted, and mean burst forth from the shadows, startling both girls into silence. Suddenly, they felt like they couldn't move. All in a flash, Yui was pinned down to the ground, and a gaping red maw roared in her face. Black, beady eyes rolled in the deformed skull, glinting menacingly. Sharp teeth like knives gnashed, ready for the kill. The kill never came.

Yui gasped in pain. The demon's claws had dug into her good arm, rendering it useless. Her brain suddenly kicked into overdrive, instincts overriding common sense, and she pushed the demon away. With her one good hand, her demon hand, the white thing was flung across at least ten feet away. Akari gasped, but Yui couldn't hear it over the blood pumping through her ears. The white demon got to its feet with a mighty roar.

It never got the chance to strike again.

Even if it was taller, and wider, than any human, it _had_ been human once. Yui's black fist easily crushed it against the ground, smashing its ribs and splitting it clean open. It didn't move again.

Black, sticky blood dripped from the all-too-dangerous spikes at her fist. Akari was scared witless, frozen in fear, awe, or something in-between. Even Yui had a look of horror on her face. Two halves of the demon lie on the ground in a bloody mess all over the grass, her shoes, up her arm.

Stifling a scream, Yui managed to swallow a little without retching and wiped her hand on a nearby tree. Without a word, Yui and Akari left the place, but this time with a sense of fear and urgency. Perhaps Akari was just scared of her.

Yui was scared of herself, too.

* * *

**I really felt pressured to end it. The actual chapter kept on going and I couldn't decide where to stop. I hope this was satisfactory enough.**

**Now, action comes in later chapters, probably about the third or fourth. If it's slow, blame Kyouko. It's all her fault.**

**Any suggestions? Recommendations? Criticism? Please leave a review!**

**See you later!**


End file.
